Barbar, Mörder, Schänder, Mensch - Vater
by the.heart.crest
Summary: Da Toothless ein Drache ist, der in der Lage war, sein eigenes – wenn auch gezeichnetes – Abbild zu erkennen, was ja ein Beweis für den Besitz eines Bewusstseins – also Ich-Verständnis – ist, dachte ich mir, ich formuliere mal, was er in der einen oder anderen Situation vielleicht gedacht hat...
1. Toothless im Fall

**Der Metall-Zahn in den Händen eines Menschleins**

Etwas Hartes trifft mich.

Meine Schwingen verfangen sich immer weiter in dem, was dabei ist mich zu bezwingen. Ich riechen den Schweiß eines Menschen daran, doch es ist zu flüchtig.

Ich rieche das Feuer, mit dem das Metall daran geschmiedet worden ist.

Bei allen Drachenzähnen, in den Mäulern meiner Gefährten, auf dieser Welt, dieser Schmerz, der mich ergreift, als ich versuche mich zumindest mit meiner Schwanzfinne zu stabilisieren ist schlimmer als alles, was mir je widerfahren ist.

Es fühlt sich an, als wäre sie glatt abgerissen.

Ich bin allerdings in meiner Bewegungsfreiheit inzwischen so stark eingeschränkt, dass ich das nicht mal sehen kann.

Ich brülle auf. Ich sehe hilflos zu, wie sich der Wald, der harte Grund mir mit allzu bedrohlicher Geschwindigkeit nähert.

Ein Ast reißt mir die Schuppen an der Schulter auf und bricht entzwei unter meinem Gewicht.

Ich pralle auf den Boden, versuche mit dem letzten Bisschen Bewegungsfreiheit meinen Sturz zu dämpfen, doch als ich einen kleinen Abhang herunterfalle, über einen Felsen hinweg stürze und endlich liegen bleibe, fehlt mir die Kraft, überhaupt noch die Augen offen zu halten.

Ich fange an meinen eigenen Speichel zu schlucken.

Ich weiß, dass ich innere Verletzungen habe. Mein Speichel ist eine Art Hilfsmittel für den ersten Moment.

Doch der hilft mir auch nicht nennenswert gegen diesen unsäglichen Schmerz. Und so, höre ich endlich auf zu atmen, als mir mein Denken entgleitet.

Ich komme wieder zu mir, als ich Druck auf meinem Vorderbein spüre. Mehr Druck, großflächiger als die Stricke.

Ich kann einen Menschen riechen. Ich rieche seinen Angstschweiß. Das Adrenalin. Ich höre wie sein Atem zittert.

Mein Herzschlag steigert sich enorm.

Ich reiße die Augen auf. Angst umhüllt alles was ich sehe.

Ich sehe ein blasses, kindliches Gesicht. Haare, die es umranden. Dieser Mensch hat Angst vor mir. Dieser Mensch hat auch allen Grund der Welt, mich zu fürchten.

Doch so, wie ich jetzt bin, bin ich ihm wehrlos ausgeliefert.

Mein letzter Schutz, meine Schuppen, werden unter dem Druck des tragbaren Metall-Zahns nachgeben.

So ein winziger Metall-Zahn. Das soll mein Ende sein?

Sind nicht so viele meiner Art vor mir gestorben?

Haben sie nicht ihr Leben im Kampf verloren? Gegen unseresgleichen und gegen die Barbaren ferner Länder?

Bin ich nicht geflohen, weil ich nicht bereit war, einen derart ehrenlosen Tod zu sterben?

Was ist aus mir geworden?

Ich liege mit geschundenem Leib zu Füßen eines winzigen Menschleins, das sein armseliges Metall-Zähnchen auf mich richtet.

Er, das Menschlein, sieht mich an. Es ist ein männliches Menschlein. Ich kann es riechen. Ich kann es hören.

Es ist ein halbwüchsiges Menschlein. Aber sind nicht selbst die jüngeren Exemplare dieser Gattung stämmiger?

Werde ich wirklich durch die zitternden Hände dieser sprechenden Gräte sterben?

Ich sehe diesem Menschlein in die klaren, grünen Augen. Ich sehe darin die Angst, die ich auch an ihm rieche.

Es treibt meinen Herzschlag zu immer absurderen Frequenzen.

„Ich werde dich töten, Drache." beschließt das Menschlein mit erzwungener Entschlossenheit. „Ich werde dein Herz nehmen und es meinem Vater bringen. Ich bin ein Wikinger."

Ich kann kaum glauben, dass dieses Menschlein es wagt, das Wort an mich zu wenden.

Doch im Anbetracht seiner Angst, seiner wackeligen Entschlossenheit sollte es mich nicht wundern. Habe ich nicht schon so viele Menschen gesehen, so viele Barbaren die im Angesicht des Todes – Der Ausgeburt von Blitz und Tod selbst, wie sie mich nennen – zu den sowohl seltsamsten, als auch lächerlichsten Maßnahmen greifen, nur um wenigstens _ihr_ Leben zu retten?

Und dieses Menschlein will ja gar nicht sein eigenes Leben retten. Es will meines beenden.

Und doch begreife ich einfach nicht, warum es nicht aufhört, mich immer wieder anzusehen.

„Ich bin ein _WIKINGER_!"

Tatsächlich sammelt es mehr und mehr Entschlossenheit. Das Zittern seiner Hände erstirbt. Und doch rieche ich noch das Adrenalin.

Es nimmt von mir Besitz.

Ich werde sterben.

Jetzt.

Das Menschlein schließt die Augen, holt Atem und hält ihn an. Den Metall-Zahn über den Kopf erhoben, bereit mein Leben zu vergießen.

Sein lauter Herzschlag trommelt in meinen Ohren.

Das war's.

Das soll's dann wohl gewesen sein. Ich werde jetzt sterben.

Und doch, obwohl ich diesem Monster lieber nicht in die Augen sehen sollte, wenn es mich endlich tötet, kann ich den Blick nicht abwenden.

Wohin sonst sollte ich denn sehen? Starren.

Und es bringt mich um, zuzusehen, wie dieses Menschlein mit sich hadert. Immer wieder gewinnt die Angst die Oberhand in diesem Kampf, nur um der Entschlossenheit zu weichen.

Die Anspannung seiner schwachen Muskeln kommt und geht.

Das Zittern wird so deutlich sichtbar, dass ich es fast schon spüren kann. Oder bin etwa ich das?

Das Menschlein öffnet erneut die Augen und sieht mich an. Seine Gesichtszüge verlieren an Härte. Verlieren an Macht, an Mut. Verlieren diesen Ausdruck den ich so fürchte.

Und doch weiß ich, dass es um mich aus ist.

Ich sollte endlich aufgeben.

Ich habe ohnehin keine Kraft mehr. Langsam fällt mein Kopf wieder zu Boden und meine Augen schließen sich.

Ich bin tot.

Ich bin so gut wie tot. Dieses Menschlein muss nur noch zustechen.

Tu es endlich. So tu es doch.

Ich kann das Metall riechen. Ich rieche den Angstschweiß. Ich rieche das Adrenalin.

Und noch irgendetwas. Ich kann es einfach nicht benennen.

Und da, höre ich das Menschlein endlich aufatmen.

In einer Stimmlage die mir fremd ist murmelt es zu sich selbst.

„Das... Das habe ich getan..." Es entfernt sich ein paar Schritte von mir.

Will es nun, oder will es nicht?

Wird es nun, oder wird es nicht?

Es schneidet. Ich höre wie es schneidet.

Aber kein Schmerz. Es berührt mich nicht. Stattdessen sind meine Hinterläufe vom schneidenden Druck der Stricke befreit.

Dann mein Rumpf.

Zuletzt meine Vorderläufe und mich hält nichts mehr am Boden.

Ich ringe dieses Menschlein widerstandslos nieder.

Es ist so winzig unter meiner klauenbewehrten Pfote. Es ist machtlos.

Und doch.

Ich könnte es jetzt töten.

Ich starre dieses Menschlein an, das _mich_ nicht getötet hat. Und ich kann einfach nicht begreifen warum.

Doch das ist mir egal.

Es ist mir gleichgültig, warum. Es hat _versucht_ mich zu töten.

Es hat selber gesagt, dass es verantwortlich für mein erduldetes Leid, für meinen Schmerz ist.

Es wird büßen.

Es wird bezahlen.

Es wird...

Es wehrt sich nicht.

Es hat sich nicht getraut, mir das Leben zu nehmen. Ich werde mich trauen. Dieses Wesen soll nicht denken, es könne mit mir, dem vielleicht letzten Night Fury spielen.

Ich bin keine schwache Eidechse.

Und doch, irgendetwas am Geruch dieses Menschen hält mich auf.

So gebe ich seinen Hals frei.

Brülle ihm all meinen Schmerz, meinen Hass, meinen Zorn ins Gesicht.

Und lasse es ziehen.

Es hat mir mein Leben gelassen.

Dann soll auch dieses Menschlein sein Leben behalten.

Ich springe auf und davon, pralle gegen einige Bäume. Warum nur kann ich nicht abheben? Wo ist meine Balance?!

Warum bin ich frei, wenn ich doch gar nicht frei bin?


	2. Toothless dem Menschlein

Okay... Endlich habe ich auch diese Szene hinbekommen... sie ist bedeutend länger als die anderen schätze ich, daher auch etwas anspruchsvoller... vor allem weil hier etwas ganz besonderes passiert...

* * *

><p>(Musikalische Untermalung: How to train your dragon OST: Forbidden Friendship)<p>

**Was soll das?**

Ich höre Fußschritte.

Solche die mir auf fragwürdige Art und Weise bekannt sind.

Es sind die des Menschleins.

Es wagt sich tatsächlich schon wieder her? Ich habe keine Ahnung was es noch wollen könnte. Will es mir nun doch den Garaus machen? Ich rieche Fisch.

Mein Magen knurrt, verknotet sich vor Wonne beim bloßen Gedanken daran, endlich mal wieder etwas zu fressen.

Doch ich darf niemals vergessen, dass das ein Exemplar _dieser_ Gattung ist.

Alle Gnade hin oder her.

Vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler, es am Leben zu lassen?

Ich steige auf einen der erhöhten Felsen. Sofern sich nicht herausstellt, dass dieses Menschlein hervorragend klettert, was es bei dem Körperbau sicherlich nicht tut, bin ich hier sicher.

Es steigt herab, es hat einen Schild dabei. Wusste ich es doch. Das hier ist eine Falle.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll, als das Menschlein den Fisch so weit wie es kann vor sich wirft. Dann bleibt es mit seinem Schild stecken.

Aha?

Ich kann nicht sehen, ob es eine Waffe dabei hat. Daher bleibe ich hier, in sicherer Entfernung.

Sollte dieses Menschlein irgendwann aufgeben, weil ich mich ihm nicht nähere, hoffe ich, dass es den Fisch wenigstens da lässt.

Wobei, warum würde es das tun?

Meine Überlegungen gehen ins Leere.

Das Menschlein kriecht unter dem Schild hervor und hebt den Fisch wieder auf. Es geht nicht zurück, sondern nähert sich mir, ohne es zu merken.

Es ist also unbewaffnet.

Jedenfalls hat es keine der größeren Waffen.

Ich beschließe, mich ihm zu nähern.

Ich bin am Boden gefangen; das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass ich ihm wehrlos ausgeliefert bin. Meine Zähne sind beileibe scharf genug um diesen Zahnstocher seiner gerechten Benutzung zuzuführen.

Mit einem leisen, ruhigen Grummeln mache ich auf mich aufmerksam. Und das Menschlein schreckt zurück.

Ich komme am Boden zur Ruhe. Natürlich bin ich in Alarmbereitschaft, doch das Menschlein vor mir, hat wahrscheinlich Mühe, sich überhaupt auf den Beinen zu halten.

Es hält mir den Fisch hin.

Aha?

Das soll heißen... dies ist eine gütige Gabe für mich?

Der Fisch riecht gesund, also ist er nicht vergiftet. Wobei das für mich wahrscheinlich so oder so gleichgültig wäre.

Mit misstrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen nähre ich mich ihm. Ich kann den Fisch schon fast schmecken, als ein Blitzen meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt.

Und schon ist's aus.

Es hat seinen Metall-Zahn bei sich.

Ich werde den Teufel – also mich selbst – tun, um mich diesem Wikinger-Halbwüchsigen zu nähern.

Nicht solange er bewaffnet ist.

Doch entgegen meiner Erwartungen scheint er verunsichert. Also, auf eine friedfertige Art und Weise. Das verstehe ich nicht.

Er schiebt sein Fell beiseite und legt die Hand an den Zahn.

Oh nein, nicht mit mir. Nicht mit mir.

Nicht du.

Ich knurre ihn an.

Er wirkt abwehrend. Nun? Wirst wohl endlich verschwinden?

Nein.

Scheinbar bereitwillig lässt er seinen Metall-Zahn neben sich fallen.

Wer sagt mir, dass du ihn nicht wieder zur Hand nimmst, sobald ich abgelenkt bin? - Mal vorausgesetzt, ich würde mich in so einer Situation überhaupt ablenken lassen.

Ich bedeute dem Menschlein die Waffe außer Reichweite zu befördern und zu meinem nicht geringen Erstaunen tut er es ohne zu zögern.

Nun...

Da ich nun eindeutig Herr der Lage bin, sehe ich keinen Grund dazu, meine Diät noch länger auszuweiten.

Ich sehe das Menschlein abwartend an und offensichtlich erholt es sich von seiner Angst.

Ich komme näher. Das Maul geöffnet.

Wieder, ich kann den salzigen Fisch schon schmecken...!

„Hu? Zahnlos?" stellt das Menschlein fest. Na dem zeige ich mal, wie _Zahnlos_ ich bin... „Ich hätte schwören können du hättest..."

Schnapp und der Fisch ist Geschichte.

Bei meiner Schwanzfinne, das ist herrlich.

„...Zähne..."

Erstaunlich, dass das Menschlein noch nicht die Sprache verloren hat.

Und jetzt?

Wird das Menschlein noch mehr Futter abtreten? Was ist mit ihm selbst?

Ich mustere das Menschlein, komme ihm näher, doch es will nicht stehen bleiben.

Also dränge ich es in die Richtung eines relativ kleinen Felsbrockens.

So und nun, bitte. Was soll dein ständiges 'Nein, nein' mir sagen?

„Ich hab' keinen mehr!"

Ach?

Wie ungeschickt.

Aber schön, wenn dieses Menschlein bereit war, mich zu füttern, so sollte ich den Gefallen erwidern, nicht? Ich sehe es als gerecht an.

Mit gezielten Stößen meines Kehlkopfes würge ich einen Teil des dargebrachten Geschenkes wieder hoch.

Dieses Menschlein soll sich geschätzt fühlen, außer mit unseren Gefährten oder Nestlingen machen wir das nicht.

Es macht einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck.

Ich habe die Menschen nie allzu tiefgreifend studiert, um das direkt zuordnen zu können, doch wirklich dankbar oder erfreut sieht das meiner Einschätzung nach nicht aus.

Ist es wahrscheinlich auch nicht.

Was soll das heißen?

Ich hocke mich auf die Hinterläufe. Menschen nennen das 'sitzen' wenn ich mich nicht irre.

Aber wirklich, ich habe mir nie die Mühe gemacht, diese Barbaren allzu sehr zu untersuchen. Wozu auch?

Das Menschlein sieht mich fragend an.

Futter sollte man sich irgendwie zu Gemüte führen, so viel sollte diesem Menschlein wohl noch klar sein.

Oder lenke ich es ab?

Ich deute mit meiner Schnauze auf den halben Fisch im Schoß des Menschleins.

Es folgt meinem Blick mit einem kleinen Rucken seines Kopfes.

Und ein wirklich unwilliger Laut lässt sich vernehmen.

Aber es scheint endlich wieder soweit zu sich gekommen sein, dass es die Hälfte anhebt und hinein beißt.

Wir Drachen teilen unser Futter unter normalen Umständen nicht.

Nicht einmal, wenn es offen da liegt.

Es einem anderen Individuum anzubieten, wie man es mit einem Nestling tut, ist ein Zeichen großer Wertschätzung.

Ich entwickle wirklich etwas wie Wertschätzung für dieses Menschlein.

Es hat mich nicht nur am Leben gelassen, nein, es war auch bereit, mich zu füttern.

Mehr, als ihm angereicherten Fisch anzubieten kann ich gar nicht tun.

Mein Speichel ist relativ stark heilend.

Vielleicht weiß das Menschlein das ja gar nicht?

Es tut gut daran, das in seinem Mund zu schlucken.

Wie soll das denn hilfreich sein und seine Wirkung entfalten, wenn es nicht herunter schluckt?

Ich schlucke trocken, um das Menschlein zu bestärken.

Ja, es soll schlucken.

Und das tut es auch.

Zwar sieht das irgendwie gezwungen aus, aber solange das Ergebnis stimmt...

Ich merke, dass ich sehr ruhig bin.

Ich lasse mich doch tatsächlich auf dieses fremde Menschlein ein. Ich weise es an, ich füttere es, ich lasse seine Nähe zu.

Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass die Wunde an meinem Schwanz nicht mehr so schmerzt?

Ich habe die Narbe schon oft genug abgeleckt. Damit sie besser heilt.

Als ich mich erkundige, ob mein Geschenk wenigstens Gefallen gefunden hat, bekomme ich ein seltsames Zähne fletschen als Antwort.

Was will mir das sagen?

Der Ausdruck der Augen passt nicht... Was soll diese Grimasse?

Ich versuche meine eigenen Mundwinkel so zu bewegen, wie es das Menschlein tat.

Was bedeutet das?

Ich weiß, dass ich meine Zähne nicht fletsche. Ich drohe nicht... Ich habe die Zähne zurück gezogen, das hier ist keine Drohung.

Ich will dem Menschlein mein Wohlwollen zeigen.

Es nähert sich mir. Es streckt die Hand aus.

Will es mich etwa anfassen?

Hey, hey, hey. Nicht so schnell.

Hastig bringe ich mehr Abstand zwischen ihn und mich.

Ich traue dem Menschlein noch immer nicht.

Meine Flugfähigkeiten sind nach wie vor erbärmlich... aber zumindest komme ich ans andere Ende des Sees.

Ich suche mir den hübschen Graswall aus, brenne den Untergrund etwas an und lege mich darauf.

Bald wird es kühler. Wenn der Abend einsetzt, kühlen wir leicht aus.

Bewegung und unsere Flammen halten uns dann am wärmsten.

Ich sehe auf, als ich ein Zwitschern höre. Ach ja, die Vögel brüten jetzt ja. Ich weiß nicht, ob es gut oder schlecht ist, aber wenn ich fliegen könnte, wäre es niemals soweit gekommen, dass ich mich von einem Menschlein wie dem da drüben hätte füttern lassen.

Mit dem Gedanken versuche ich Rast zu finden, doch ein aufmüpfiges Menschlein, das sich da so mir nichts dir nichts vor mir niedergelassen hat, macht mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Ich lege die Ohren an, drehe mich halb um und bringe meinen Schwanz mit der Flosse daran wie eine Barriere zwischen uns.

Und. Er. Tut. Gut. Daran. Das. Nicht. Anzufassen.

Ich fauche ihn an.

Bitte. Soviel hat er dann wohl doch noch begriffen. Dennoch, ich will sicher sein, wenn ich schlafe.

So suche ich mir einen anderen Schlafplatz.

Kopfunter von einem kräftigen Ast baumelnd finde ich tatsächlich so etwas wie Entspannung und Erholung.

Auch wenn irgendwo dieses Unverständnis bleibt, warum dieses Menschlein noch hier ist?!

Ich rieche es, ich höre es; ich weiß, dass es noch hier ist.

Was soll das?

Irgendwann – ich fühle mich ausgeruht genug um mich mit solchen Problemen zu befassen, wie beispielsweise aufmüpfigen Menschlein – öffne ich eines meiner Augen. Seit einiger Zeit höre ich kratzen von Holz auf dem Boden.

Was soll das?

Ich spähe nach dem Menschlein. Es sitzt – so heißt das bei den Barbaren doch, richtig? – auf einem kleineren Felsen, den Rücken leicht von mir abgewandt.

Was treibt es da?

Ich bin neugierig und gelangweilt genug um von meinem Ruhelager herunter zu klettern und baue mich hinter dem Menschlein auf um zu sehen, was es da treibt.

Es ritzt Linien... nein, ein Muster... nee... es ritzt _etwas_ in den sandigen Boden vor sich.

Als es mich bemerkt zuckt es leicht und schielt zu mir herüber, bevor es weiter macht. Was tut es da?

Das sind zwei Höcker... Gerade dazwischen... Kreise...? Woran erinnert das mich? Ich habe sowas schon einmal gesehen...

Während ich so vor mich hin überlege folge ich den Bewegungen des Menschleins. Es hat wirklich sehr dünne Gliedmaßen, die es erstaunlich gut einsetzen kann. Diese Bewegungen wirken... ähm... die etwas zivilisierteren Barbaren – die mir seit gut tausend Jahren nicht mehr begegnet sind (also nie) – sagten dazu figi... figli... figliran?

Filigran!

Filigran, so sagten sie. An dieses seltsame Wort erinnern mich die Bewegungen von diesem Menschlein.

Das bin ich.

Was das Menschlein da in den Boden kratzt soll _ich_ sein! Jetzt wird es mir klar... das da im Boden sieht aus wie das, was ich sehe wenn ich ins Wasser sehe.

Ganz ehrlich, ich hätte wahrscheinlich nicht erkannt was er da kratzt, wenn ich in den letzten Tagen nicht ständig ins Wasser gestarrt hätte.

Da ich anders nicht mehr jagen kann, habe ich keine Wahl als es so zu versuchen. Irgendwie bin ich gerade zu gut drauf um wieder an meine Behinderung zu denken, die ich wohlgemerkt einem Artgenossen dieses Menschleins zu verdanken habe. Wenn nicht sogar dem Menschlein selbst!

Ich weiß nicht was ich gerade denke, während ich dem Menschlein so zusehe. Es fühlt sich so anders an, was ich von meinen seltenen Begegnungen mit den Barbaren bisher kennengelernt habe.

Barba... Natürlich...

Dieses Menschlein ist so anders... Es ist komplett kaputt!

Es _füttert_ seinen Feind, nachdem er ihn _gerettet_ hat... Moment... ich bin auch kaputt... ich habe ihn nicht getötet als ich die Chance dazu hatte.

Ich denke, ich könnte mit ihm spielen.

Ich besorge mir einen Stock... Gut, einen dünnen Baumstamm.

Ich ziehe den Stamm durch den sandigen Boden und hinterlasse dabei auch Linien auf dem Boden. Im Namen des des Roten Todes, das ist viel komplizierter als es aussieht!

Ich schaue nach dem Menschlein... Versteht es überhaupt was ich hier tue...? Es wirkt mehr verängstigt oder verwirrt als 'verstehend' aber was weiß ich schon von Menschen...

Nun... einerseits habe ich keine Hoffnung, dass dieses Gekratze noch besser wird, andererseits bin ich durchaus zufrieden damit.

Sobald ich den Stamm losgeworden bin... Augenblick, habe ich das Menschlein nicht damit gestreift? Ich schaue kurz an.

Es ist aufgestanden und betrachtet mein Werk. Gut...

Ich sehe ihm wieder zu.

Es will offenbar aus dem Gewirr heraustreten...

Ich knurre es an, als es auf eine der Linien tritt. Hastig hebt es den Fuß wieder an.

Dann setzt es den... was soll das?

Ich knurre wieder – es hebt den Fuß. Dann versucht es wieder – Knoten in die Flügel, was soll das nochmal?!

Endlich schreitet es _über_ die Linie hinweg. Es kann mir nicht erzählen, es hätte das erst jetzt verstanden.

Nein... Was es tut jagt mir etwas Angst ein... sp... _Spielt_ es womöglich mit... _mir_...?!

Irgendwie scheint es ergriffen von einer... Ich weiß nicht was es ist... Aber es scheint dem Menschlein zu gefallen.

Es wirkt irgendwie losgelöst... so ganz anders als die Barbaren, von denen es abstammt. Dieses Wesen hier ist keiner von ihnen...

Es breitet die dürren Arme aus und mir wird aufs Neue klar wie mager diese Gräte ist. Und es fängt an sich zu wenden und zu wiegen... Macht so alberne, unnötige Bewegungen... Es gäbe einacherere und sicherere Wege aus dem Gewirr heraus zu kommen... Doch...

Es _wandelt_ so verträumt und auch ich bemerke es erst, als es unter meiner Schnauze steht, dass es sich mir genähert hat.

Und ich habe nichts dagegen getan... Ich sehe keinen Anlass dazu...

Es wirkt eingeschüchtert ohne Ende, als mein Atem seinen Kopf streift. Es sieht mich an... Seine Augen... Sein Ausdruck...

Das ist doch nicht... So sehen Barb... Menschen... _Diese_ Menschen nicht aus! Und sie riechen nicht so...

Es riecht nach dem Fisch, den es mir gebracht hatte, nach seinem Stamm... Es hat einen eigenen, ganz individuellen Geruch... Ich rieche den dünnen Schweiß auf seiner Haut... Ich weiß gerade nicht, was an dem Menschlein ich nicht wahrnehme...

Und zugleich scheint es wie gefesselt... begeistert meine Regungen zu verfolgen... Es ist fremdartig ohne Ende...

Es hebt eine Hand.

Was soll das?!

Was soll das...?

Es... Es... Ich kann die Wärme fast schon spüren... wirklich... ich weiß, dass seine Hand feucht ist von Schweiß, weil das Menschlein so unglaublich nervös ist...

Was soll das? Ich will zurückweichen... Doch...

Auf eine sehr befremdliche Weise wirkt diese Handfläche sehr einladend. Das Menschlein sieht weg.

Eine... eine Begreifung, eine Ergreifung, ein _ETWAS_ passiert, das sich um mich legt...

Dieses Menschlein weiß, dass ich allen Grund, alle Lust und alle Macht dazu hätte, meine Schwanzfinne zu rächen, indem ich seinen Arm abreiße.

Und es vertraut darauf, dass ich es nicht tue. Seine Geste... … … Es _vertraut_ darauf...

Seine Geste spricht nicht von Ergebenheit... Seine Geste spricht mehr von Verlangen, von Gier und Besitz... Doch er macht mir damit keine Angst.

Der Mensch ist ganz ruhig und atmet nur...

Und ich sehe ein, dass ich es niemals schaffen werde. Hätte ich diesem Menschen meine Verletzung so übel nehmen wollen, dass ich mich an ihm hätte rächen wollen, so hätte ich das vor diesem Moment tun können.

Und ich habe es nicht getan.

Und ich werde es nicht tun.

Meine Schnauze berührt seine feuchte Handfläche. Sie ist ganz warm... Ganz warm...

Das Gefühl erinnert mich an das Innere einer Eierschale... So gut...

Verängstigt ziehe ich mich zurück.

Was jetzt gerade passiert ist, ist etwas von dem ich mich weigere es zu begreifen.

Was hier passiert ist... Ist so fern ab von dem Leid meiner Artgenossen, so fern ab von der Herrschaft des Roten Todes... Ist so fern ab von allem, was ich zu meinem Wissen und Kennen gezählt hatte.

Dieser Mensch... ich wage es kaum, mir diesen Gedanken zu erlauben...

Mein Mensch.

Mein Menschlein hat sich und mir etwas erlaubt, was wahrscheinlich nirgends zuvor geduldet wurde.

Und ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass ich daran etwas ändern wollen würde.


	3. Toothless an Hiccup

**Dämlich, naiv, dumm und mutig.**

Trommeln.

Trampeln.

Schreie.

Dein Schrei.

Mein Mensch! Mein Gefährte... Ich weiß, dass deine Artgenossen nicht von mir wissen dürfen. Ich weiß, dass ich des Todes bin, wenn ich mich zeige.

Warum zum Teufel springe ich dann auf?

Warum ramme ich, allem... aller Vernunft zum Trotz meine Klauen in die felsige Steilwand? Warum reiße ich mir dabei Schuppen aus, warum tue ich das?

Ich spüre wie die Hitze der Anstrengung meinen Körper einnimmt.

Aber das ist es mir wert. Dich zu finden, dein Leben zu retten, wo ich doch dir, mein eigenes verdanke.

Ich verdanke dir nicht nur mein Leben. Ich verdanke dir meine Freiheit!

Weil du der Mensch warst, der gezögert hat. Weil du der Mensch warst, der nicht vor Zorn, sondern Angst gezittert hast.

Weil du es warst, der nicht wegsehen konnte.

So viele, hätten gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich noch lebe. Dass ich sie ansehe.

Und doch hast du inne gehalten.

Du hast sogar, in deinem inneren Kampf das Wort an mich gerichtet.

Was soll ich denn tun? Meine Klauen sind bei weitem nicht scharf genug, aber das ist mir egal. Dann soll es eben der Wille und die Kraft allein sein, die mich hier herauf heben.

Meine Flügel geben mir Auftrieb.

Flügelbruch und Wasser im Maul nochmal! Ich werde aus dieser verlassenen Höhle kriechen. Ich werde es schaffen und wenn's mich umbringt.

Ich ramme die Krallen, die Zähne, meinen ganzen Kiefer in den Grund um mich hoch zu ziehen und tatsächlich.

Mein schwerer Körper landet endlich auf dem weichen Waldboden. Und nichts hält mich auf.

Ich höre dich. Ich spüre dich.

Ich spüre, dass du mich brauchst. Dass du mich jetzt brauchst.

Ich spüre Angst.

Deine und meine. Du weißt, dass du mich brauchst. Ich weiß es auch.

Und doch, aller Hast zum trotz, habe ich Angst.

Ich höre immer deutlicher deine Schritte, deine Aufschreie. Die Aufschreie deines Weibchens. Des Barbaren. Der restlichen Barbaren.

Ich weiß, dass ich gegen sie keine Chance habe.

Aber gegen den Monsterous Nightmare, der dir nach dem Leben schnappt, gegen den komme ich an. Und das soll mir genügen.

Du hast mich einmal hier her gebracht. Ich habe dieses Dorf tausende und abertausende Male überflogen.

Der Weg ist wie eine Narbe in mein Gedächtnis gemeißelt.

Ich sehe die Menschen vor mir.

Ich rieche ihren Schweiß, höre ihr Grölen.

Und sauge den ach so leicht brennbaren Sauerstoff in meine Lunge.

_Plasma Blast_

Ich verfehle die erregten Leiber mit voller Absicht, verhülle die Arena im Rauch meines Atems und stürze mich im Fall auf den feindlichen Drachen.

Ich werde eher sterben, als dich ihm zu überlassen. Schon gar nicht so.

Dies, dieser Sattel, den ich dankbar mit mir herumtrage ist der Beweis. Ich bin zu allem Bereit.

Und du, bist _mein_ Menschlein.

Ringe ihn nieder, runter von dir.

Ich schnappe nach dem langen Hals, schlage mit den klauenbewehrten Pranken nach ihm. Doch ich bin ein gutes Stück kleiner.

Doch das ist mir gleich.

Die scharfen Zähne, die meinem empfindlichen, verwundbaren Bauch eh schon viel zu nahe sind, sollen mir gleich sein.

Ich verteidige meinen Menschen.

Wie durch einen Tunnel funkle ich dieses Biest an. Alles, sei es meinesgleichen oder deinesgleichen ist mein Feind, wenn es dein Feind ist.

Endlich kann ich mich von ihm befreien.

Er steht vor mir, drohend.

Und ich halte dagegen, warnend.

Beschützend.

Er WIRD meinen Menschen nicht anrühren. Nie wieder. NIE WIEDER.

Solange ich lebe.

Endlich begreift er es. Endlich zieht er sich zurück und sofort schwappt meine Aufmerksamkeit zu dir herüber.

Ich höre, dass du dich auf die Füße kämpfst und zu mir rennst.

Deine warmen Hände umfassen meinen Kopf, du sagst etwas, versuchst mich weg zu drängen.

Ach stimmt ja.

Deinesgleichen. Die Barbaren, die Menschen.

Sagte ich nicht, es sei mir gleich? Das ist es tatsächlich.

Du bist wehrlos.

Du hast einen kleinen Fehler gemacht und ich habe einen noch größeren gemacht.

Du hast mich _nur_ damals nicht getötet.

Ich habe dich nun _gerettet_. Beschützt mit meinem eigenen Leib. Wohl wissend, um die Gefahr, die das birgt.

Sie schwärmen herab, in die Arena, umzingeln mich, doch so leicht gebe ich mich nicht geschlagen.

Ich klebe am Boden, bin ohne dich nicht in der Lage abzuheben und damit recht hilflos. Doch diese Flügel taugen nicht zur zum Fliegen.

Ich mag bereit sein, diejenigen zu beschützen, die dir wichtig sind.

Aber nur solange, wie sie _mir_ nichts tun.

Und das trifft hier nicht zu, also wehre ich mich.

Beschütze mich und wahrscheinlich auch dich, aber wer weiß das schon.

Der Barbar, dein Vater, Stoic, wirft sich in den Kampf.

Er ist es, der dich dazu trieb. Er ist es, der dich zwingt.

Ich verstehe mehr als du meinst.

Ich habe es vom ersten Moment an verstanden. Du hast _ihn_ erwähnt, du wolltest ihm mein Herz liefern.

Und du hast es nicht getan.

Ich bin dir mehr wert als er.

Und deshalb, werfe ich mich auf ihn.

Und du schreist. Du willst mich aufhalten, während ich mein Recht verlange.

Habt ihr nicht eine Regelung? Heißt das nicht Notwehr?

Leider bin ich keiner von euch.

Und ich bin stolz darauf. Ein stolzer Drache.

„Toothless, HÖR AUF!" du schreist mich an. Mit dem Namen den du mir gegeben hast.

Zahnlos.

Ich sehe dich an.

Deinen sogenannten Vater unter meinen Pranken begraben.

Du willst es nicht, habe ich Recht? Du willst das nicht.

Du willst uns nicht kämpfen sehen.

Aber versteh doch, dass es nicht anders geht!

Sie gehen auf mich los.

Ich will das nicht.

Ich will es doch auch nicht.

Ich will dich nicht schreien hören. Sie sollen mir nicht weh tun, schreist du.

So gib mich doch wenigstens auf, um deine eigene Haut zu retten, du dämlicher Mensch!

Wie dämlich, wie naiv und dumm kannst du sein, einen erlegten Drachen zu befreien?

Wie dämlich, wie naiv und dumm kannst du sein, dich vor deinesgleichen so zu offenbaren?

Sie werden dich hetzen, als wärst du einer von uns.

Als wärst du die Ausgeburt der Pest und schlimmer.

Und doch, tue ich nichts.

Ich speie nicht, ich versuche meine Würde zu wahren wie ich kann, doch sie sitzen auf mir. Sie pressen meine Kiefer aufeinander.

Sie ringen mich nieder.

Weil du nicht willst, dass ich _gegen_ sie kämpfe.


	4. Toothless an Stoic

Da Toothless ein Drache ist, der in der Lage war, sein eigenes – wenn auch gezeichnetes – Abbild zu erkennen, was ja ein Beweis für den Besitz eines Bewusstseins – also Ich-Verständnis – dachte ich mir, ich formuliere mal, was er in der einen oder anderen Situation vielleicht gedacht hat...

Hoffe's kommt irgendwie an.

PS: Ich verwende generell die englischen Namen und Bezeichnungen... irgendwie klingt's auf Deutsch so … meh...

Ich kenne halt die englische Version besser^^

**Barbar, Mörder, Schänder, Mensch...Vater.**

Er mag dein eigener Sohn sein; und doch bin ich noch nicht bereit, ihn dir anzuvertrauen.

Du hast ihn nicht verdient, Barbar.

„Es tut mir so Leid..." höre ich dich, Barbar, Mörder, Schänder in deinen Bart wispern. Du. Ein Mann der Worte, ein Mann der Tat, du, Führer über ein ganzes Heer von Barbaren deines eigenen Kalibers.

Du wisperst.

Eben noch, hörte ich dich den Namen meines Menschen, meines Gefährten rufen. Eben noch.

Und nun?

Sieh dich an, Stoic. Sieh dich an.

Du, mächtiger Drachentöter, Drachenschänder, kniest hier.

Erflehst dir deinen Sohn.

Und ich weiß, dass das schlagende Herz, welches ich beschützt halte, bereit ist, an deiner Seite zu verweilen.

Weil er dein Sohn ist. Weil ihr Menschen einander vergeben könnt. Weil ihr einander braucht, sei es noch so wahnsinnig.

Das habe ich gelernt.

Das hat mein Menschlein mir gezeigt.

Ich sehe dich an. Prüfe dich. Ich habe in so viele Augen gesehen, zugesehen wie aus ihnen der Glanz schwand, als ihre Herzen verstummten.

So viele Menschen sind unter meinen Klauen verkommen.

Und noch viel mehr Drachen sind unter deinen Waffen, frei beweglichen Metall-Zähnen gefallen.

Verstümmelt habt ihr unsere Gattung.

Und doch, einer von euch, der mich an sich zu binden wusste, hat mein Vertrauen gewonnen.

Und nach ihm noch ein weiteres Menschlein.

Ein Weibchen.

Und nun du.

Langsam hebe ich den oberen meiner Flügel an, enthülle die Gestalt, deren Wärme ich schwach durch den Panzer meiner Schuppen fühle.

Deinen Sohn.

Ich lasse es zu, dass du ihn an dich reißt. Ich sehe zu, wie du ihn an dich drückst. Deine Augen funkeln.

Das ist eine Fähigkeit der Menschen. Sie können weinen.

Und doch, habe ich noch nie einen Mann deiner Sorte weinen sehen.

Du reißt dir den Helm vom Kopf.

Ich könnte dich jetzt töten.

Feuerkraft habe ich noch genug. Ich könnte mich wohl noch, zum Wohle dieser einen Genugtuung aufrichten und die Hölle selbst auf deinem Kopf entfachen.

Und doch tue ich es nicht.

Weil du mein Menschlein bei dir hältst.

„Er lebt!" du vergräbst das Gesicht an seinem Körper, „Du hast ihn lebend zurück gebracht!"

Ich bin allem ergeben. Weil mein Mensch es so wollte.

Hinter dir jubelt die Menge. Ein Haufen Menschen, die noch vor so kurzer Zeit meinen Tod bejubelt hätten. Die mich angriffen, weil sie sich nicht vorstellen konnten, dass ich meinen Menschen, deinen Sohn nur beschützen wollte.

Und nun, bejubeln sie unser Überlegen.

Ich will Grimassen schneiden. So wie es dein Sohn tat.

Ach, er hat sich an so vielen Stellen, so herrlich aufgeregt. Wer hätte wissen können, dass Menschen auch so sein können? Dass sie eine Form von Entrüstung kennen, die sie dir verzeihen können?

Die sie zum Lachen bringt?

Ich fühle mich so, als wolle ich, wie dein Sohn, lachen. Über diese Situation.

Welche Ironie.

Meine Gedanken verebben, als du dich an mich wendest. Du beugst dich vor, dankst mir.

Du, Barbar, Mörder, Schänder dankst mir, Night Fury, Ausgeburt von Blitz und Tod.

Ich lasse den schweren Kopf unter deiner Pranke sinken. Hart und rau kratzt der steinige Untergrund über meine geschundenen Schuppen.

Aber das soll mir Recht sein.


End file.
